Jack Robotnik
Jack Robotnik, is one of the main antagonist characters from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a teenaged human scientist, the nephew of Dr. Eggman, and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. The self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" also serves alongside with his uncle as his de-facto second-in-command of the Eggman Empire, whom he also aids in his schemes for domination. He specializes in robotics and controls an robot army of his own for his uncle's empire. ".''" :—Jack Robotnik. Appearance :''Voice actor (4Kids): Not Known (English), Toshihiko Nakajima (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Danny Cooksey (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Know (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Jack is thin, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair. It is unclear if his appearance is due to albinism and red hair dye or due to spending long hours indoors and dressing up like a villain scientist (hair dye, make-up, red contact lenses). Accessories include his heli-pack and signature yellow spiral goggles. In the Young Days In Present Time Jack is tall, gains red eyes. It is unlikely he is a natural redhead, as his eyebrows are black. He has an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak hairline, and thick able thin, black eyebrows. He is in his mid- to late-teens and dresses in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, typically wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Possible Future * Hair Color: Red * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Red (formerly Black) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman Empire ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Doctor Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun * Iron Queen (possible love interest) Family * Dr. Ivan Robotnik (ancestor) † * Ivo Robughnik (ancestor) † * Brutus Robotnik (ancestor) † * Gerald Robotnik (great-grandfather) † * Jennifer Robotnik (great-grandmother) * Lady Agnes (step-grandmother) † * Maria Robotnik (first cousin once removed) † * Irving Pavlov (second cousin once removed) † * Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (uncle) * Colin Robotnik (father) † * Hope Robotnik (half-sister) * Doctor Eggman Nega * Spicer Nega (Nexus Prime dimensional counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * High Genius-level Intellect (much smarter than his uncle) * Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor * Excellent Advanced Piloting Skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Enhanced speed * Enhanced strength * Hand-to-Hand combat Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Legacy See also External links Notes & Trivia * According to Tom, Jack is a lot smarter than his uncle ever could be and has proved himself that many times before in the past. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters